Jolt (ROTF)
Jolt was an Autobot with electrical powers. He was known by his peers for being a bit of a prankster, which made them always wary at what he had up his sleeves. Or, whatever the Transformers subisttute for Sleeves are. Jolt was one of the Autobots who answered Optimus Prime's call to come to Earth in the two years since Megatron's defeat. When the Autobots mobilized in response to a sudden surge in Decepticonactivity, Jolt rolled into action at the head of the pack, but he was not among the Autobot team who fended off Megatron and Starscream after the two Decepticons killed Optimus in a forest brawl. Jolt reunited with the other Autobots before they headed back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, but the team was scarcely given any time to mourn Prime's passing; as soon as they returned, they were accosted by military forces under the command of Theodore Galloway. The emotionally brittle Autobots did not take this show of force well, and charged their weapons; Jolt began emitting bright sparks of electricity in anticipation of a fight, but things soon calmed down as Galloway announced that NEST was being disbanded by presidential order. Jolt later accompanied the Autobots and their human allies to Egypt, for a climactic battle against The Fallen's Decepticons. He can be seen shooting at Decepticons with Ratchet and Sideswipe and emitting electric blasts. During the course of the battle, Sam Witwickyused the Matrix of Leadership to bring Optimus Prime back to life, at which point the aged Jetfire volunteered to sacrifice himself, so that Optimus could use his parts to give himself a power boost. Following Ratchet's directions, Jolt used his electric whips to link Prime up with Jetfire's remains, generating an electromagnetic field that levitated and bonded the necessary parts to Prime's body, giving him a powerful new flight-capable form which he then used to destroy The Fallen. Some time after the defeat of the Fallen, while the Autobots were still in the process of rounding up the Decepticons scattered across Earth, Jolt was part of a unit sent to Beverley Hills, Los Angeles, to apprehend Reverb. The Autobots attempted to subtly divert Reverb away from human traffic to minimize collateral damage, but the rambunctious Jolt jumped the gun and began pursuing the motorcycle Decepticon through the City of Angels. Tearing across pavements and parks with no regard for the humans in his way, Jolt attempted to stop Reverb with his electro-whips, but instead wound up striking a power pole and blowing every electrical system in the immediate vicinity. Thankfully, Reverb was captured by Bumblebee, but Jolt's carelessness landed the Autobots in a lot of trouble with Theodore Galloway. Optimus Prime stressed the importance of treading carefully to Jolt, who promised to be "the soul of discretion". Unfortunately, two days later, discretion was nowhere to be seen when Jolt went hog-wild in the middle of Las Vegas, battling the martial artist Decepticon Bludgeon. With one of his electro-whips severed by the Bludgeon's sword, Jolt was sent crashing through a casino wall, but what stung more were the Decepticons' taunts that everything would have been fine if he had not been so overzealous and allowed him to leave the city before attacking. Bludgeon then turned his attention to the casino's patrons, but a repentant Jolt threw himself in the path of the blast meant for them. As Bludgeon loomed over him, preparing to strike with his sword, Jolt seized the blade and used his powers to channel the entire output of Las Vegas's electric grid straight into the skeletal samurai. Although Bludgeon was defeated by the monumental shock, the city was left blacked out by Jolt's stunt, and Optimus Prime was reluctantly forced to confine him to base. Jolt accepted his punishment, but as he walked back into headquarters, he overheard a transmission came through from a NEST squad in the field, announcing they were under Decepticon attack... and Jolt gritted his teeth for action... He later underwent further training alongside Dune Runner and Rollbar, and undertook a survival exercise in Death Valley, California. He noted to Dune Runner that Bumblebee had found a pretty horrible place to train. He followed Rollbar's lead to a deserted ghost town and happily used his powers to track down the recharge pack the Autobots had hidden there. However, he also found...Dead End! His left arm was torn off, and though he ordered Rollbar to focus on Dead End and not him, the monster Decepticon still tore through the other cadets. Realising they were running on empty, a desperate Jolt used every bit of power in the recharge pack to charge up an electro-whip and knock Dead End out before he could kill the others. At Rollbar's urging, the cadets took the Decepticon back to Diego Garcia for medical treatment. Ratchet told Jolt and the others that this act of mercy showed they had what it takes to be real Autobots. Following this, they spent some time under Springer, a famed veteran of whom they were in awe. He taught them always to do the unexpected. Jolt, to the shock of the other cadets, spoke up during training to say they'd done enough exercises and they'd like to have a go at real combat. Springer agreed, and Jolt blew off the other cadet's claims of Springer having a rep as a monster by noticing that he was just a true soldier. A few days later, in Texas, they got that combat op: Springer distracted Tankor while the cadets snuck round to free hostages. However, Jolt spotted Dirge coming in to get the drop on the commander and decided to leave his mission to get involved in the fight. Using his electro-whips, he redirected Tankor's fire into Dirge and saved the day! Springer was pissed that Jolt had disobeyed orders, but Jolt flippantly said that hey, he'd just been doing the unexpected, like he'd been taught. Jolt and his crew would be called in to NEST Ops Vancouver to search for the missing Stratosphere; they knew he may have died, but Jolt said they had to look anyway. It turned out he was doing fine on his own and had just saved the day before they arrived, which was a bit embarrassing for Jolt. Jolt was part of an Autobot team sent to a ruined petrochemical plant in Florida to investigate the appearance of several unknown spark traces. However, before they could reach their goal, they were attacked by Soundwave. The ensuing battle didn't take long, as the Decepticon soon retreated, but it was enough of a distraction for Jolt and the others for the owners of the spark traces to get away. Later, back at the NEST base, Jolt was cited by Theodore Galloway as an example of Lennox not following protocols and alerting him to new recruits. It seemed Galloway, like most everyone else, never noticed Jolt had been around since before the rise of the Fallen. Jolt and his fellow cadets, Knock Out and Dune Runner, joined Bumblebee on a mission to transport the captured Soundwave to a secure location. They were shot down en route by Soundwave's minions. Jolt was thrown for a loop by Beastbox, and Bumblebee made the command decision to free Soundwave and let the Decepticons escape rather than risk further casualties after the recent death of Breakaway. Jolt was later part of the attack force sieging Carter Newell's mobile base at Crater Lake. His team was assaulted by a group of Cybertronians Newell had assumed control over using an artificial AllSpark. During the fight, Jolt's team was joined by Skids and Mudflap to rescue Bumblebee from the automatons. Later, Jolt learned that Bumblebee was defending Sam Witwicky from a Decepticon attack all alone, and was eager to get out there to help him. To his disappointment, Optimus Prime instead ordered him, Knock Out and Dune Runner to remain on Diego Garcia and keep an eye on the captive Fearswoop along with a number of confused Autobot refugees liberated from Carter Newell's control. Jolt took to guarding Fearswoop, but while he was making himself busy telling the prisoner off and reading comic books, the corpse of Knock Out suddenly crashed through a wall, courtesy of Shockwave. He prepared to take the intruder on with his electric whips, but Shockwave was unimpressed and shot him down. Jolt desperately tried to contact Optimus Prime for help, but his message failed to get through and Shockwave blasted him with his cannon, destroying the Bot completely. Shortly after his death, a grave was made for him. Category:Autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:2010 characters Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Transformers Category:Chevrolet Category:Toy-only characters Category:Chicago autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Males